


Siren Song

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dragons, M/M, More tags to be added, Oh would you look at that Viggo has a backstory, Professor Viggo Grimborn, Siren!Krogan, Sirens, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Viggo is basically Krogan's dad, Viggo's students are his children, i'm having a stroke with these tags help, that sounds right, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Hiccup finds a siren in the school’s lake, but there’s no reason why a warm, tropical dwelling siren should be in the cold waters of the Nalina, right? Slowly, he comes to realize that this strange creature might have been put there for a reason, and it's none too pretty.Krocup (Krogan x Hiccup), don't like, please don't read. I won't tolerate hateful comments.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Krogan (How to Train Your Dragon), Viggo Grimborn & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Viggo Grimborn & Krogan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Krogan is an Nile Pharaoh- a siren that is accustomed to the harsh heat of the sun and desert of Egypt. They are a breed that is extremly hostile towards humans due to being hunted for so long. They are on the endangered species list, and there is very few good-sized specimens in captivity, mostly because if you catch one wild, they are extremly hard to keep happy, and will try to break out of their enclosure any chance they get. Staff and handlers aren't very long lived, because, even when injured, they are going to drown people out of fear.
> 
> Krogan, on the other had, has been isolated, so he's prone to be irritated easily, but not willing to full-on attack someone unless they hurt him.

The beach of the lake is still and quiet, and the waves that lick at the shores are gentle. No figures move across it this early in the morning. It wasn’t time.

A hulking, stone castle of a building hangs over the lake, half shrouded in mist from the light rain that had previously swept through the night before.

The mist hangs over the water, crawling lazily up into the air, as if it were a snake through the grass.

A ripple shifts the surface of the water, and a brilliant, red and orange tail fluke- out of place in its bright colors- flipped out of the water, while a soft, purring rumble of a voice pulled at the air, lead and heavy through the fog. The song is one of pleased contentment, and an odd sense of accomplishment.

A dorsal fin- long and slender jutted from the water, and then dipped back under. The shadow it was connected to shifted underneath the surface gracefully. A long, rippling trill, like that of a whale, but far higher pitched, and mixed with that of birdsong crawled out of the creature.

Then, the soft noise of voices and footsteps slinked down from the hill, and the creature paused its movements, staying completely still, as if wanting to stay unseen.

A blonde haired young woman, and an auburn haired young man are moving down the hill, chatting with each other- or, they were arguing. The shadow couldn’t tell, as he wasn’t close enough to get an idea of what they were saying.

The shadow slipped a little closer, his dorsal fin slipping from the water once more, unknowingly drawing the two’s attention to him.

“See, Astrid I to-” The man hiss was cut off by the woman.

“Hiccup, we shouldn’t be here,” The woman, Astrid, snapped. “We don’t know what that thing is!” 

The shadow froze, and he twisted around slightly, his ear fins perking, as he poked his head from the water with a confused trill.

The two’s eyes landed on him, and the young man blinked at him.

The “shadow” blinked back at him, and cocked his head flicking his tail, so that he rose up a little bit more in the water.

His green, blue and white pupiled eyes examined “Hiccup’s” own emerald green ones, as they narrowed slightly.

Hiccup leaned down onto his knees in the sand, pulling Astrid with him, a broad smile on his face.

“Astrid, that’s a-” He looks over at the young woman, who’s shooting him a glare. “That’s an Norwegian Ice Siren!” The young man looks excited, but the siren is obviously confused about this.

Why was he calling him that?

Well, the siren had no name- he had no pod, as he was a loner ever since he could remember. Humans were such odd creatures.

Hiccup slowly stood up, and placed his hands out placatingly.

The siren made no move to slip away, instead, curiously slipping closer, watching the man take a few steps towards the water, and then look down.

“Right.” he stated. “I should probably change.” he trailed off, and slipped closer to the woman, who was still staring at him like he’d grown a second head.

“Do you know how dangerous sirens are, Hiccup?” she hissed, angry.

The young man gave a gentle chuckle.

“Astrid, those are just fairy tales!” he stated. “They don’t mean anything!” 

The Siren slipped as close as he could to the humans, cooing softly in Mermish. His ear fins twitched, and he curled his tail around behind him.

Hiccup eyed him for a moment, his brows knitting together.

“Wait,” he trailed off, eyeing him.

“You aren’t an Ice Siren-” He reaches out to the Siren, who leans his head away, making a small snarl.

“You’re a Nile Pharaoh,” Hiccup mused, placing the hand on the Siren’s tail, gently petting its smooth, soft scales for a moment, before he stood, and started to back away.

“What are you doing this far north, big guy?” He asked softly, tilting his head. “You can’t be getting everything you need up here.”

Astrid steps towards him, and the siren hissed at her. She was moving too fast.

“Aren’t Pharaoh’s the really hostile ones?” she whispered, and the siren’s ear fins pinned back slightly.

Hiccup shrugged.

“Well, Pharaohs have been hunted for a long time, so I would assume they’ve grown hostile towards us over the years.” He stated, as he leaned down to observe the siren a little closer.

“You don’t have a pod, and you’ve probably never been around humans to know that they are dangerous.” Hiccup smiled gently, and he stuck his hand into the water, flinching.

“Isn’t it a little cold, bud?” he whispered. The siren blinked at him, and then puffed his scales on his tail out into sharp points.

Hiccup blinked at him, and he frowned slightly, looking up at the sky. The sun was finally starting to poke from the clouds, and warm the small, shallow pockets of water next to the lakeshore- tide pools.

He smiled, and gently pointed at the tide pools.

“Think you can wait for me right there, bud?” He asked, while the siren cocked his head, and slipped back into the water, resurfacing in one of the pools.

After that, Hiccup looked over at Astrid, and nudged her over to the tide pool as well.

“Stay here please.” He stated, before he darted back up the hill.

It’s a little while before Hiccup comes back, and he’s got a few friends with him- three boys and one girl, who are carrying a strange contraption that looks like it's made of two metal sticks, and a weird fabric.

The siren had been chirping and cooing to Astrid for most of the time, mostly babbling about random topics in his own language. 

It would seem that he knew English, but, that he couldn’t speak it himself for some reason.

The siren slipped back under the water slightly at the sight of the contraption, his ear fins falling slightly.

Once the group came closer, he climbed up onto the rocky edge of the pool, flicking his tail.

‘Alright, I’m going to need you to step in here,” Hiccup started, eyeing the siren.

Hiccup had personally never seen a siren that looked like this- he had olive skin, and soft, full lips stained a slight maroon. Dark hair hung in thick, curly ringlets on the top of his head, with the front of his bangs slipping down over one eye, and halfway down his cheek.

The siren also had a full, neatly trimmed beard, which was just as fluffy as his hair, and twice as curly. 

A faint scar traced across the siren’s nose- claw marks, probably from a territorial dispute.

One more scar marks his eye, and as Hiccup eyes the siren, he comes to notice that the siren has tons of scars- all over his back, his dorsal fin, which is now folded down against his back, is torn in multiple places, while the thick, marbled black bands on his tail are interrupted by hundreds of white and pink lacerations.

Even his pretty, flowing fins are torn.

Hiccup leaned down, and sighed gently in confusion.

“How are you so scarred up, bud?” He grabs onto the siren’s arms, and the others grab onto his tail to lift him into the stretcher.

He wouldn’t have much trouble getting into his new tank. And, hopefully, he’d get all the nutrients he needed from the special little treats that Hiccup had ordered off of Amazon.

“That’s it,” Hiccup urges, and the siren slips into the strange thing with a small splash. 

The water is… off, and he doesn’t like it. It was too warm, because he was used to the cold chill of his lake, and not the starkly different and gentle warmth that this water held. It was Bad.

He flipped around in the water, hissing softly. His body liked the water, most definitely, but he hated it.

He eyes Hiccup with a scowl, while the young man smiles at him gently, shaking a strange brown thing, which rattled with something inside it.

“This came just in time, big guy.” he cooed. The siren snarled loudly, quickly fluttering into the reeds that were in the middle of the strange water box to hide.

The sound of ripping made his ears twitch. He spun around in the reeds to glare out at Hiccup, who was now holding a large pouch of water, with a few fish frantically swimming around inside of it. Six of them, in fact. 

The siren blinked slowly. He’d never seen fish like that before- he mostly ate Arctic Char and Salmon- maybe eels if he was really hungry; eels did taste good, but he couldn’t rip them apart like he did with other fish. He had to slurp them down while they were squirming in his mouth, as when he ripped them apart, they would chum up the water, and draw other predators and scavengers to him, and he would have to fight to protect his kill.

The siren cocked his head, while Hiccup strode up a set of things that were platforms, but not. 

Like a shelf on the bottom of a lake that was made for moving up and down in the air.

He cocked his head to the other side, hesitating. He was still agitated, but he was hungry, and those fish looked like they would taste good, so he pushed out of the reeds to follow Hiccup’s ascent.

Once at the top, Hiccup walked out over a platform on the water, and settled down with the pouch of fish. First, he untied the top, and placed it into another box thing.

The siren surfaced, placing his hands on the platform, trying to sniff at the fish in the tub, which seemed to instinctively flit away from his presence.

Hiccup chuckled, and ran a hand through the siren's hair.

The siren gave a startled purr of confusion, tilting his head to look up at Hiccup, who grinned at him.

“Do you have a name, big guy?” Hiccup asked softly, as he pulled out one of the squirming fish from the tub.

The siren cocked his head in confusion, his ear fins pinning back.

Hiccup chuckled gently.

“Okay, should have thought about you not being able to communicate, shouldn’t I?” He asked, his smile twitching at the siren’s confused, bubbly chortle.

“Well,” he started, eyeing the siren for a moment. “If you want to say ‘yes’, you nod your head up and down like this,” The young man bobbed his head as an example, while the siren watched with a slight awe.

“And if you want to say ‘no’, you do this.” Hiccup shook his head, while the siren blinked at him. He understood slightly, so he nodded at Hiccup, wanting him to continue.

“Is that a yes to the name?” the young man questioned, and the siren shook his head.

“Okay, you don’t have a name?” Hiccup asked again, and the siren shook his head again.

“Alright, let me think of something, okay?” he asked gently, throwing the still squirming fish at the siren, which plopped into the water beside him. He darted off into the water to fish after it.

Once he nabs it, he rams the fish into the wall until it stops moving, and then, he begins to rip it apart so that he would be able to eat it easier.

Once that was done, he happily ate the chunks in the water, content with himself for the time being. The siren comes back up to the surface, and blinks at Hiccup, who smiled gently.

The young man looked slightly confused about something, and the siren cocked his head inquisitively. Why was he funny? What had he done?

The siren didn’t know, so, he smiled back at Hiccup, showing off his sharp, slightly blood stained teeth.


	2. Speak

The name came to Hiccup when he was eating lunch the next day. It was a chilly day, so he’d put on a blazer with his t-shirt, so he could explore the lake a little bit after lunch. 

And today, his Arithmetic professor- Dr. Grimborn- had decided to come with him. 

Viggo Grimborn was an… odd man. He was tall and muscularly built, with jet black hair, a goatee, and a burn scar marring his face. The story behind the scar was he’d been in a fire when he was teen, and Hiccup could believe it, considering the man was quite frankly pretty skittish around dragons- fire-breathing beasts twice his size.

The man walked with an air of authority and splendor that none of the other professors really did. Hiccup was drawn to him the first day he met him in his previous year, as he was more than capable of showing him and his friends around campus.

Viggo also happened to adore sirens- in fact, despite his family being a long line of Dragon Hunters, that had nestled in on an island not far from the school, he seemed to find most creatures like them absolutely fascinating.

Hiccup looked down at the beach, eying the handprints in the wet sand that hadn’t yet been washed away by the calm water.

Viggo eyed the prints, raising his remaining brow at him.

“Hiccup, are you sure you aren’t getting our siren confused with an Atlantic Capricus?” He asked, blinking. “Because usually Nile Pharaohs aren’t as big as these prints are saying your friend is.”

Hiccup shook his head.

“No, his dorsal fin and tail flukes are too different from an Atlantic’s.” He stated softly. “And he enjoys the Nile Perch too much, if that makes sense.”

Viggo hummed, and he placed a hand next to the prints.

Viggo was, on all accounts, a large man, but the prints from the siren dwarfed his hands, even if they were a bit smudged, as Viggo’s hand would fit perfectly in the palm of the Pharaoh’s.

Viggo shook his head.

“I don’t understand how he would have gotten this big, Hiccup.” He mused. “A Siren this big would have to be hundreds of years old, but, when you did his checkup,” Viggo paused for a moment. ”How old did you say he was again?” 

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

“Fourteen. Maybe fifteen. At the most.” Viggo blinked at him quietly, eying the prints for a second.

“Why don’t you let me see him?” He asked, his eyes focusing on the prints, while a Lightbulb went off in Hiccup’s head.

“Krogan!” Hiccup cried. “That’s it! That’s who he reminds me of!” Hiccup pulled out his journal, and opened it to the last sketch page, where he’d doodled out the pictures of the man who was once known as Drago’s Grim Reaper, and a side-by-side comparison of the siren.

“You think that’s a good name for him?” Viggo chuckles at his enthusiasm, and he urges Hiccup back towards the school.

“He can be named whatever you want him to be, Hiccup.” He stated, grinning gently at him.

The Siren is hiding in his reeds when they walk into the room- which is a simple one- small, with only one, large tank, that takes up most of the space in the room. Stairs travel up along the tank, leading to a platform that floats over the water. A second set of stairs on the much deeper end of the tank lead down into an underground chamber, where a small wading pool and bit of shallows are located outside of the confines of the tank. 

The tank is decorated with the basic necessities for the siren- more decor is coming in for him soon, thanks to the lifesaver that is Amazon, which has opened its doors to researchers and biologists a few years prior, due to the large demand for large aquatic animals and creatures as pets.

“Hey bud, I figured a name out for ya’!” Hiccup called, as he climbed the stairs up to the platform. Viggo seemed to prefer to stay down below, eyeing the reeds.

The siren poked his head out of the reeds, and cocked it to the side slightly, mildly confused about what was going on.

Hiccup chuckled, now standing on the platform.

“Come here,” he urged.

The water rippled calmly, and then, the Siren streaked up to the surface, once again settling his arms on the edge of the platform, crossing them so he got a better grip.

Viggo makes a soft noise of interest from below him, and out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup notices that he’d sat down, and had pulled out his tablet- which was mostly used for doodling and notes- he had an app on there that was a modified version of Google Docs, where he could actually scribble down pictures on the pages, as well as write and edit text.

Hiccup smiled gently at the siren, who’s ear fins twitched. He was waiting, obviously.

“What do you think of the name Krogan, big guy?” he asked, and instead of nodding, the siren opened his mouth, and closed it again, as if thinking it over.

After a little while, the siren nodded.

“Like.” The siren cocked his head. “Fits me.”

Hiccup reeled away slightly, not expecting the siren to be able to speak actual English yet- he didn’t even know that Sirens were capable of speaking human tongues.

“Well, that’s good,” Hiccup started, scratching the back of his neck. “How- how do you already know how to speak?”

Krogan cocked his head, his fins twitching.

“I hear.” He stated simply, and Hiccup blinked slowly.

Viggo’s footsteps sounded behind him, while Hiccup turned his head slightly so he could properly look at him. 

“He’s learning by listening to others,” Viggo mused, leaning down to sit on the platform, and so he was eye level with Krogan. “How interesting.” He continued gently. The man moved his stylus into his other hand with his tablet, and held his free hand out to Krogan’s.

Krogan cocked his head, and he blinked quietly, his eyelids fluttering slightly. Hiccup eyes Viggo’s hand for a moment.

“What are you doing?” Hiccup asked, raising his eyebrows.

Viggo smiles gently, seeming to ignore Hiccup for the time being.

Krogan cocked his head to the side, his ear fin twitching slightly. Then he reached his hand out to the man, and gently took Viggo’s hand into his own. What was supposedly a gentle squeeze made Viggo hiss softly in pain. 

The siren blinked at Viggo, while Hiccup eyed him for a second.

“Do- do you want me to go get his medical file?” he asked, and Viggo shook his head.

“Not now. Why would I read when he’s right here?” He stated firmly, and Hiccup blinked. 

“Alright.”

Viggo suddenly handed Hiccup his tablet and stylus, and pulled his hand out of Krogan’s.

“Viggo what are you-” Hiccup is interrupted by Viggo stripping off his suit top, his blouse, and tie, and throwing those over the stairs and onto the floor.

He glanced at Hiccup.

“You’ve never been in the tank with him, have you?” he stabbed, and he gave a shaking, angry sigh when Hiccup shook his head.

“Hiccup, sirens need some companions- if they don’t they’ll go crazy!” Viggo’s tone was accusatory and angry, and Hiccup lifted his hands up in surrender. 

“Do- do you want a wetsuit?” He asked, and Viggo shook his head, untying his shiny dress shoes, and throwing them back with his clothes. 

“Don’t need it.” He grunted, as he stood up, gazing back down at Krogan with a small frown.

“Viggo, are you sure this is safe? No one’s been in the tank yet!” 

Viggo glared at him slightly.

“I’m sure he’s alright with it,” he turned to look at Krogan, who cocked his head at him, ear fins perking, as he gave Viggo a mischievous grin.

Then, he grabbed the man by the ankles, and yanked him into the water.

Viggo, at first, was confused, as he was pushed back to the surface by the Siren, who then settled back at the platform, letting his tail act as a seat for Viggo to sit on. Krogan’s tail slightly, running his fingers gently along the scars that marred the powerful appendage with a frown.

Some of these looked like they were made by other sirens- the scattered, thin ones especially looked like they were from claws.

All sirens had claws, but Krogan’s hands- as large and powerful that they were- didn’t. His fingernails were simply rounded nubs like what a human’s were.

Viggo’s brows cinched together.

A pretty large pod of Norwegians lived in the lake, so it was a possibility that Krogan had run into them, and had gotten into a fight with a few of them.

So Krogan hadn’t been able to defend himself from them.

Viggo looked over at Krogan, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Krogan was a very big siren though- almost three times larger than the average Norweigian. Just a few weeks ago there’d been a body that had washed up of one of them, and it’d had a broken neck.

Most of the other corpses that had washed up had that same method of being killed- snapped neck. Krogan preferred to have his kills done fast and easy, it would seem, with as little suffering for his opponents- even if they all faced the same outcome in the end.

Krogan cooed over at him, his ear fins twitching downwards.

Viggo gently ran his fingers along Krogan’s soft, silky scales- they were definitely scales, but they were smaller and round- unlike any other siren’s- but had a very noticeable strength to them- it would be very hard for much of anything to get through them, let alone rip them apart.

Which made sense, since most of the scars on his tail were tiny and pretty useless if the other sirens had been aiming to cut him up and hurt him.

Viggo smiled gently, and he glanced up at Hiccup, slightly amused at this factor.

Hiccup shook his head, and went down the stairs to do something else, but Viggo looked over at Krogan, who seemed to want to follow him.

The man patted Krogan’s tail, and he pulled himself out of the water.

“You can go,” he started. “Just be careful.” he stated simply, while he started to get dressed.

Krogan was a strange siren. He’d need to do research on him later.


	3. Ice

_ The water of the lake is deep, dark and icy, and the Siren struggled to be upright in the water. His body screamed loudly in pain. It hurt really bad. Ice crystals seemed to burst inside of his muscles, and bubbles clawed their way from his throat.  _

_ Wasn’t he supposed to have legs? Where were his legs? What happened to his legs? _

_ The Siren wiggled the seemingly useless stub that had replaced them. He finally hit bottom, wriggling wildly. He was completely out of his element, and it- it  _ hurt _.  _

_ The Siren screamed, rifling for something- anything that could help him, finding nothing more than messy jumbles of words he didn’t quite understand. A barrier slapped him in the head, when he tried to dig deeper.  _

_ He had no memories besides the cold water- hands grasping at him- throwing him- manhandling him- Why couldn’t he remember anything? What was happening? _

_ A name flashed into his head- Krogan- what was that? Was that his name? Who’s name was that? How’d it get in his head? _

_ He thrashed in the silt, eyes wide with fear. ‘ _

_ Nonononnoonnono-’ _

_ Fragmented thoughts flashed through his head, and he curled in on himself. _

_ Human- what was a human- what- what- _

Krogan jolted up from his nap to the rippling of the reeds in his tank. The “lights” are still on brightly, despite being the middle of the night, according to the window outside of his tank.

The siren blinked slowly, and he narrowed his eyes. The dream made him raise an eyebrow. Why was he having the delusions of being…  _ human?  _ He was a siren, wasn’t he? He’s been one his whole life.

Krogan blinked, closing his eyes, while he shifted through his head. Deep down, that barrier was still there, although it seemed… weaker- as if prodding it would make it disappear or fizzle away. Surrounding the barrier though, was a name. The same name he’d found in the dream.

The same one Hiccup had given him.

_ Krogan _ .

He cocked his head slightly. There was something internally in there that made him tremble. That name was  _ his _ . He was Krogan. 

He swished his tail, his eyes darting from side to side, while he tried to puzzle together what and how he’d gotten in the lake in the first place. Names- faces- anything. 

He blinked.

An outline of a person blossomed in the back of his head- a human. Krogan couldn’t place who it was, or a face- but the voice- the voice sent shivers down his spine, as a memory burst forth.

One that had such a strange, strange tint to it.

_ The two men held him there, while was looked down upon by his master, who had a sinister smile on his face. _

_ “Drago, please,” He started. “I- I can explain!” He trembled at the cold look the warlord gave him.  _

_ Krogan wilted, lowering his head to expose his neck, trying to seem submissive. Drago liked it when he was submissive. Being submissive to Drago was being a good boy.  _

_ The men shoved him to the floor, while Krogan’s arms began to shake. The empty socket in his mouth where the Night Fury had knocked out a tooth throbbed painfully, despite there being no blood there anymore. _

_ “Well, Krogan,” Drago began, eyeing him. “Where is it?” _

_ Krogan blinked. _

_ “It- It got away-” he blinked up at Drago, while the man ran his hand across his throat. _

_ Krogan shook his head. _

_ “Nonono Drago Please! I-” _

The memory ends there, and it’s very choppy. How was that  _ his _ memory? He wasn’t a human! He was a siren, right?

Well, it definitely didn’t explain why the man in the “Memory” had his face, or… his voice- the man in the strange concoction could speak human language quite well, whereas he was just learning how.

So, it couldn’t be him.

The Siren curled up in his nest, going back to sleep with a soft grumble of anger. This confusing nonsense could be figured out later.

_ The odd man gazed out over the chilled lake with a snarl. The implant that he’d placed inside of the Siren had gone out. Not that there was anything he could do about it- the lake was too deep and too cold for him to search- at least, if the siren was still in the lake. _

_ He didn’t know why his master had made two of him, but, it was quite obvious that the first iteration of him had been a complete and utter failure- why else was he here? And though he had never understood what the other wanted with him- his mission was clear. _

_ He needed to get into the building that the siren was being kept in, and kill him- per his master’s orders. If he failed- well, that was up for debate on what would happen to him- though none of the options were too pleasant. _

_ Hopefully, the room wasn’t too guarded. If it was, well, he would have to just figure something out. _

_ The man turned around to head home. He needed time. He needed a strategy. _

Hiccup was the first face to greet Krogan when he reawakened, and the siren was none too pleased- another sleep plagued by dreams of a creature that just wasn’t him.

“Hey, bud!” Hiccup called. “You hungry? I have something special for you!” The young man waved a small package around in the air. 

Krogan shifted in the reeds, his eyes narrowing, while he slipped to the surface.

When the man opened the package, a water-filled tub of eels was pulled out, and Krogan’s ear fins perked up in confusion.

His stomach rumbled gently, the noise nothing more than a nuisance, while he flicked his tail quietly, waiting.

Every day was like this- today would be no different.

Hiccup threw the eels into the tank. Krogan darted at them, bringing one down to the bottom of the tank to swallow and eat. There would be no tearing these apart- they were already dead.

Once he was finished Krogan found that Hiccup was gone already. The young man seemed to be spending less and less time with him, and while he felt like he shouldn’t care, he felt like he was being abandoned by the young man.

The footsteps echoed on the floor, and he paused. Hiccup was still here. Good. 

He was still here.


End file.
